


The Plan

by Castor_loves_Courgette



Series: ExR Week 2017 [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Courfeyrac as a veterinarian, Drunk Enjolras, Enjolras is stressed, Grantaire is a good boyfriend, Kittens, M/M, inspired by those buzzfeed videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castor_loves_Courgette/pseuds/Castor_loves_Courgette
Summary: Enjolras is really stressed and Grantaire is a good boyfriend. Also, kittens are involved.





	The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of the ExR Week 2017, the prompt of today is "Soft".

Enjolras had been stressed all week. His internship at this big newspaper was really putting a lot of pressure on his shoulders. That is why Grantaire had came up with a plan.

He needed help for that plan. Courfeyrac had been really thrilled by his idea, even though his job was at stake. What wouldn't he do for Enjolras ?

So on Saturday night, Grantaire forced Enjolras to go with him to the pub. Enjolras simply could not refuse, since he did not have any excuse : no work on Sunday.

« You need to let go of all that stress. Drink, Enjolras. »

« Bullshit. I'm perfectly fine. »

« Yeah right. Just drink, please. »

A few beers later, Enjolras was already dizzy. Grantaire did not have to « force him » to drink anymore. He did not like to do that. But he knew it was worth it.

« You know alcohol is just a tem-tempopo-tempoparaly solution, right ? »

Grantaire smiled at his drunk boyfriend. The plan was going well.

« Yes I know, chéri, trust me, I know. Now let's get out of here. »

« Whaaaat » complained Enjolras.

He clearly did not want to leave. The pub was warm. The beer was good. He did not feel any stress anymore.

« I'm taking you somewhere you'll like » whispered Grantaire to his ear.

Enjolras frowned.

« I don't like surprises. »

« You'll like that one. »

The veterinary clinic was just a few blocks away, but Enjolras had not recognised the district. When he saw Courfeyrac waiting for them, he jumped in his arms.

« Courfeyrac ! »

The soon-to-become veterinarian laughed when he saw his friends. Enjolras was definitly drunk.

« What's up Enj'. Everything's ready for you. Come in.»

He raised his thumb at Grantaire, smiling.

They both settled Enjolras at a table and Courfeyrac left the room to come back with a big box. He put it on the table in front of Enjolras, whose eyes widened when he heard the box meowing.

« Are there kitty cats in the box ? »

Grantaire laughed and Courfeyrac took out his phone to film the scene.

« See for yourself. »

Enjolras delicatly opened the box, and squealed. Like, literaly squealed. Grantaire was so glad Courfeyrac was filming everything right now.

« Kitty cats ! » exclaimed Enjolras, taking one kitten in his hands, « kitty kitty cats ! Oh my god. »

There were four kittens in the box and Enjolras got them all out of it. The animals were quite awake despite the late hour, and immediatly started to play on the table. Enjolras was still holding the first one against his heart. He would panick when kittens ran too near the end of the table, and kept babbling at the animals. He even started crying when, raising one kitten to his face, the animal started licking it.

« Mon ange ? Are you ok ? » asked Grantaire.

« They're so soft, R. So soft. I'm crying. I love them. Can we keep them, Courf' ? I love them. They're so soft. »

Grantaire and Courfeyrac laughed together while Enjolras just laid his head on the table, letting the kittens climb it and lick it as much as they wanted.

 

 


End file.
